Return to Forever Part 2 (Ryder 10)
Story The Forever Knight castle is collapsing, Dragon breaking through the floor of the main level, then through the ceiling. The entire castle crumbles, the Tenn-Speed in the middle of the throne room. Buzzshock zips through the room as electricity, able to get out when squished by a falling block. He makes it to the Tenn-Speed, entering it. Buzzshock: Let’s roll! The Tenn-Speed sparks with electricity, as the engine roars to life. The Tenn-Speed revs off, swerving and dodging falling debris. It does a barrel roll at one point, and rolls sideways, going out the door underneath a large boulder. The Tenn-Speed makes it across the gate bridge, as a fallen tower hits and shatters it. Buzzshock comes out of the Tenn-Speed, reverting in the seat. Ryder takes the wheel, driving after the Dragon. Ryder: Whoo! That was close! He speeds up, the Dragon high up in the air. Ryder looks around, the Rustbucket nowhere in sight. Ryder: Alright. Come on, Omnitrix. Ryder fiddles with the Omnitrix for a few moments, before it activates. He turns the dial, then slaps it down. Jetray presses a button on the dash. Tenn-Speed: (In robotic voice) Auto-pilot engaged. Jetray stands up on the seat, then extends his arms out. The rushing wind catches on his wings, as he’s pushed back upwards. He curls in and spins, catching the wind and flying up after the Dragon. He approaches Dragon, which screams, flying faster. Dragon: No! Get away from me! Jetray: Wait, you speak English? Dragon: What are you talking about? I speak my native tongue! I guess whatever that thing you have has a universal translator. Jetray: Translator? Cool. Anyway, there’s going to be a ship that comes after you. They’re Plumbers. There going to help you get back home, wherever that is. Dragon: Plumbers? What is that? Jetray: A group for alien rights. Dragon: You took your time. Jetray: We learned about you about 2 hours ago. Sorry about that. The Rustbucket approaches, Dragon looking. Jetray: That’s them. They’ll take care of you. Dragon: Will they understand me? Jetray: Let’s see. Jetray pulls back, landing on the roof of the Rustbucket. The roof opens, allowing him back in. Ester: You’re alright! Jetray: You guys have a Universal translator? Morty grunts, nodding as he does. Jetray: Good. He needs one. Follow him and I’ll see you. Kevin: Where you going? Jetray: Got to get my bike. I’ll meet up with you. The roof opens again, as Jetray flies out. He pulls up to Dragon. Jetray: They will! They’ll give you a translator when you land. Where you land. Dragon: Very well. I hope they can keep up! Dragon speeds up, as Jetray dives down. The Rustbucket keeps after Dragon. Jetray swoops down above the Tenn-Speed, still following Dragon. Jetray reverts, as he falls into his seat. Ryder keeps going, when a hover cycle pulls up by him, and crosses his path. Ryder swerves to stop, the two almost crashing. Ryder sits face to face with Driscoll and the Forever Ninja. Ryder: What do you want? Driscoll: I want a truce. Ryder: Heard that one before. Driscoll: Yes, I’m sure Chadwick said that to get you to attack Patrick. Now I say it to you to get you to attack Chadwick. Ryder: So he did have an ulterior motive. What is it? Driscoll: A device that can destroy aliens by their DNA. Ryder: Wasn’t that the Patrick guy’s plan? Driscoll: Patrick had a cannon that could target one species at a time. Chadwick has a weapon of mass destruction that can affect any species that he has the DNA of. Ryder: Any species? (Ryder looks at the Omnitrix.) Like of my aliens? Driscoll: And your friends. He specifically stated Incursean and Kraaho DNA. Ryder: Bullfrag, and Ester. (Ryder looks at Driscoll in distaste.) Why should I believe you? And why do you want it stopped? Driscoll: I have my reasons. As for believing me, you can’t risk me being right. Ryder: (Sighs) Fine. Temporary truce. Lead the way. Driscoll rides off, Ryder following. End Scene Chadwick, Morton and the Twin Knights are at an old bomb testing site, a large tower with disk levels on it. Chadwick is working on the console, as the Highbreed Pulse Generator starts to spark with purple electricity. Chadwick looks at it, a dragon cane in hand. Chadwick: Everything looks good so far. Power levels are rising steadily. Estimated time of detonation, five minutes. Morton: Then, all aliens will be erased! Chadwick: Hm, I would say at least 95% of them. We’ve worked hard the past few years, but I doubt we found all of them. However, the remaining ones will probably stay underground, not to bother us again. A dust cloud forms in the distance, as Ryder and Driscoll approach. Chadwick: Fire at them. Morton: Positions! The Twin Knights go over to anti-air cannons. Morton: Fire! The Twin Knights open fire at the motorcycles, the two drivers maneuvering through the land separating them. They speed up, as they make it onto the site. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he turns into Upgrade. He creates large energy cannons on the sides of the Tenn-Speed, and fires at the anti-air cannons, destroying them. Upgrade aims at the Highbreed Pulse Generator, while Chadwick uses the DNA disruptor, which reverts Upgrade, now sitting on the handle bars. The Tenn-Speed swerves, but Forever Ninja hops over, regaining control. Ryder: Hey! Only I drive my baby! Driscoll: Then by all means, go ahead. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Mole-Stache. He stretches his mustache back, it forming into hands. He grabs the handles, as Forever Ninja jumps back over to the hover cycle. Mole-Stache flips back into his seat, when the DNA disruptor reverts him. Ryder: Oh, come on! Chadwick: Ha! How about trying an alien I haven’t scanned already?! I can still add it to my ultimate weapon! Ryder: Ugh. Alright, you were right. They’re almost on top of them, as Driscoll and Forever Ninja jump off the hover cycle. The hover cycle rams Morton, which he catches, going skidding off with it. Driscoll charges at Happy Knight, punching him away towards Forever Ninja. Forever Ninja fights hand to hand with Sad Knight, and kicks at Happy Knight as he approaches. Driscoll goes after Chadwick, who parries Driscoll’s fist with his cane. Chadwick: A desperate move, Driscoll, recruiting the alien boy to do your work. You even saw me stop him before. Driscoll: You have made me very desperate. Morton jumps, kicking Driscoll away. Morton charges at Driscoll, who dodges, trying to get around him. Morton grabs Driscoll and tosses him. Chadwick looks at the Highbreed Pulse Generator, which was sparking with energy. Chadwick: It is ready. All I have to do is push the button and this will all go off! The Tenn-Speed rams Chadwick, him stuck on the front of the bike. Ryder smiles and waves at him. Ryder: Hey, Chadwick! Chadwick: Aaaaahhh! Get me off! Get me off! Ryder: Okay! Ryder hits the breaks, as Chadwick flies forward, rolling through the dust. He drops the DNA scanner, as Ryder drives forward, his wheels crushing it. Ryder: Game over for you. Chadwick: That’s what you think. Chadwick gets to his feet and runs, diving for his cane. Ryder drives after him, while Chadwick raises the dragon head’s mouth, pressing the button. Ryder is then on top of him, Chadwick dropping the cane, it being snapped in half. The Highbreed Pulse Generator turns on, releasing purple energy, it channeling to the tip. Ryder drives back over to the Generator, as Chadwick takes off running. Ryder pulls to a stop, hopping off and dialing the Omnitrix. He then stops, looking confused. Ryder: Is that? Sweet. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he grows to the size of the Pulse Generator. He’s a dragon with the scales on his back being black, and on his stomach and inner wings green scales. His snout is long with razor sharp teeth. Diagoneir: Oh, yeah! I’m a dragon! Diagoneir walks forward on his hind legs, tackling the Generator. He grabs it, starting to shake it, trying to uproot it. The energy levels become critical, the energy hurting Diagoneir. Diagoneir backs up, as he charges a fire laser in his mouth, then breaths the laser, slicing clean through the Generator. It explodes, it shutting down. Diagoneir: Oh, yeah! Now that’s power! This is awesome! Did you see that? Diagoneir looks around, seeing the Knights were gone, Diagoneir standing alone. Diagoneir: Oh. Well, cool. Fine. Whatever. Better make sure the others are alright. Diagoneir grabs the Tenn-Speed, picking it up. He then flaps his wings, taking to the air. End Scene At the ruins of the Forever Knight castle, SACT soldiers are digging through the rubble. Colonel Rozum is leading the search. Rozum: Let’s go! If there was really a dragon here, we need to get this figured out pronto! Cooper: Sir! Rozum turns, seeing Cooper running over. He stops, saluting him. Cooper: We found something. Rozum: These Knights? The dragon? Cooper: Neither of those. Though, it is worth investigating. Cooper leads Rozum through the debris, finding a stairwell that was intact. They go down the stairs, into a dungeon room. Chained in there was the Forever Seer. Rozum: Who is that? Seer: Ooh! A new voice! Handsome at that, not young like the first one. I am known as the Forever Seer, the fortune teller of the Forever Knights. Rozum: And where are the Knights? Seer: Phhhff! How should I know, I’m blind! But let me tell you. At this rate, they’ll never be able to fight the Esoterica. Rozum: The what? Seer: Invaders from another dimension. Coming here to take over. Rozum bends down, looking Seer in the eye. Rozum: Cooper, get her out. I would like to get better acquainted with the Seer, and hear all of her prophecies. Seer: Ooh! Such a sweet talker! Usually people only come to me now for the Grand Prophecy. Rozum: I'd love to hear that too, but that is only one of many things that I'd like to hear. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Dragon * SACT ** Colonel Rozum ** Cooper * Forever Seer Neutral * Forever Knights Faction 3 ** Driscoll ** Forever Ninja Villains * Forever Knights Faction 2 ** Chadwick ** Sir Morton ** Twin Knights Aliens Used * Buzzshock * Jetray * Upgrade (cameo) * Mole-Stache (cameo) * Diagoneir (first appearance) Trivia * This episode features the Highbreed Pulse Generator, what the canon Return to Forever was about. * It's revealed that both Buzzshock and Mole-Stache can ride the Tenn-Speed, though Buzzshock takes control of it instead. * Ryder using Jetray to chase and talk to Dragon is the same as in The Purge (John Smith 10). * Ryder had inadvertently scanned Dragon in the previous episode, unlocking Diagoneir. * Diagoneir currently has no ties to Diagon. * Forever Seer speaks of the Esoterica to Rozum, pulling SACT into the Battle against Diagon. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc